Draperies are normally suspended from rods supported by brackets secured to the wall structure directly above window openings. The usual bracket has a mounting portion provided with holes for receiving screws of sufficient length to traverse the surface material of a wall, and engage the studs or other structural frame members. The usual bracket also includes a cantilever arm extending generally horizontally out from the wall a sufficient distance to provide hanging clearance for the draperies when fully pleated, corresponding to the drawn position. The outer extremity of these arms normally has a hook forming a cradle for receiving a decorative rod carrying a series of rings usually secured to the drape at each pleat. The hook, or rod cradle, maybe provided as a separate item attachable to the cantilever arm, and it is also common practice to provide extensions of the arm to accomodate unusual installation conditions. The presence of a relatively few large-scale manufacturers in this field has resulted in correspondingly few common configurations for these members, and it is obviously very desirable that the bracket structure accommodate these auxiliary fittings that are most frequently encountered.
At least two degrees of adjustability -- vertical, and in a direction perpendicular to the wall -- are urgently needed in these support brackets, and have not been adequately provided. Installation problems are responsible for some of these needs, as it is obviously necessary to establish a particular position of the drapes with respect to the window opening. Variation in wall structure, including the placement of marginal members surrounding the window opening, results in a variation in the locations where adequate fastenings can be installed with enough security to resist normal and accidental forces. Another factor responsible for the need for vertical adjustability is represented by possible accumulations as of small errors in measurement and manufacture. It must also be kept in mind that the length of the drapes can be expected to vary considerably with changes in the humidity in the room. It may, for this reason, be desirable to shift the point of support of the drapes between winter and summer, which usually represents substantial changes in the humidity due to the operation of heating and air-conditioning systems. The present invention has devised as an inexpensive solution to these problems.